Infector (Event)
Not to be confused with actual Infector-classed cards. Infectors are the main enemy on the game. They can be spawned by exploring on any zones, and must spend energies to use deck to defeat them within alloted time. There are two types of infectors, namely common infectors and berserk infectors. After defeating a common infector, you may encounter berserk infector (marked with on-screen warning and infector begin to change into their ultimate shape) with much more health and higher power than a common infector (in special case, if you already had encounter high level common infector, common infector may become stronger than berserk one) Basically, infectors starts with low amount of stats, and when defeated, they drop some amount of coins and experience, 2 cards and event points (Event points gained = Level of common infector x 10 (or around x15 when Friday)). Common infector drop cards ranging from 1* cards to 3* cards (rarely 4* cards), while berserk infector may drop cards ranging from 3* cards to 5* cards. Also, both common and berserk infectors may drop corresponding infector cards. List of Infectors Infectors may change regularly according to Exploration Events. Four infectors can be obtained during each event, with two introduced over a period of roughly 7 days before the next two are introduced. Here is the list of the infectors : *June 15th - June 30th 2014 : Hartings and Lunatil *July 1st - July 15th 2014 : Shspacecraftey and Zizi *July 16th - July 22nd 2014 : Popo and Yosa *July 23rd - July 31st 2014 : Rives and Summery-Kiwi *August 1st - August 7th 2014 : Lilian and Linlu *August 8th - August 15th 2014 : Kaelyn and Alina *August 16th - August 23rd 2014 : Arsenal and Pedra *August 24th - August 30th 2014 : Leenmel and Death Vanguard III *September 1st - September 7th 2014 : Elaine and Angela *September 8th - September 15th 2014 : Lonsil and Santty *September 16th - September 23rd 2014 : Lois and Ranzil *September 24th - September 30th 2014 : Ziween and Collin *October 1st - October 7th 2014 : Top-Loyin and Kasalin *October 8th - October 15th 2014 : Eve and Yanyin *October 16th - October 23rd 2014 : Ponpon and Deceptive-Redding *October 24th - October 31st 2014 : Molin and Aphrodite *November 1st - November 7th 2014 : Number 7 and Miller *November 8th - November 15th 2014 : Ryunnian and Valentina *November 16th - November 23rd 2014 : Alex and Poannie *November 24th - November 30th 2014 : Funch Brothers and Veronica *December 1st - December 7th 2014 : Michelle and Lady Morris *December 8th - December 15th 2014 : Linzi and Zensen *December 16th - December 23rd 2014 : Dondon and Vicsen *December 24th -December 31st 2014 : Salki and Taos *January 1st - January 7th 2015 : Skylark and Sibyl *January 8th - January 15th 2015 : Fansin and Savia *January 16th - January 23rd 2015 : Saryin and Pepe *January 24th - January 31st 2015 : Siman and Marie *February 1st - February 5th 2015 : Alice (Event) and Silvia *February 6th - February 10th 2015 : Barbara and Nanali *February 11th - February 17th 2015 : Andrea and Helenna *February 18th - March 2nd 2015 : Carpora and Linlin *March 3rd - March 15th 2015 : Sammy and Yawa *March 16th - March 23rd 2015 : Manwal and Thicks *March 24th - March 31st 2015 : Siuye and Marcia *April 1st - April 7th 2015 : Tilbury and Flying-Icey *April 8th - April 15th 2015 : Number 8 and Evolved-Nean *April 16th - April 22nd 2015 : Evolved-Suwan and Milna *April 23rd - April 30th 2015 : Soldal and Sonic-Pandora *May 1st - May 7th 2015 : Miya and Sprint-Ivan *May 6th - May 15th 2015 : Hacker-Linlu and Sakudance *May 16th - May 23rd 2015 : Dynamic-Cesar and Arklow *May 24th - May 31st 2015 : Evolved-Chushi and Caplina *June 1st - June 7th 2015 : Cochy and Evolved-Tuye *June 8th - June 15th 2015 : Lores and Transformed-Ming *June 16th - June 22nd 2015 : Elsa and Levitating-Jaquea *June 23rd - June 30th 2015 : Lahade and Combative-Sentin *July 1st - July 7th 2015 : Evolved-Tarnas and Benita *July 8th - July 15th 2015 : Evolved-Miller and Aulti *July 16th - July 23rd 2015 : Dazzling-Daisy and Nalee *July 24th - July 31st 2015 : Vigorous-Peggie and Janca *August 1st - August 7th 2015 : Naughty-Chalin and Renne *August 8th - August 15th 2015 : Aynreese and Revived-Yuna *August 16th - August 23rd 2015 : Namee and Sprint-Urian *August 24th - August 31st 2015 : Sharya and Superhero-Mossi *September 1st - September 7th 2015 : Sarsi and STAR-Nakalon *September 8th - September 15th 2015 : Alois and Evolved-Siseya *September 16th - September 22nd 2015 : Annick and Growing-Nanasin *September 23rd - September 30th 2015 : Silvio and Flying-Yoyo *October 1st - October 8th 2015 : Murphy and Dazzling-Keane *October 9th - October 15th 2015 : Ella and Sprint-Neon There are also special infectors on some periods of time. Star Era Anniversary Infectors *June 16th - June 22nd 2015 : Alicia *June 16th - June 21st 2015 : Sibyl *June 22nd - June 27th 2015 : Alice (Event) *June 28th - July 3rd 2015 : Linzi *July 4th - July 9th 2015 : Top-Loyin *July 10th - July 15th 2015 : Leenmel Trivia * Leenmel card's ultimate shape is different from her shape on berserk infector probably due to some error. Category:Events